Llévala a la luna por mí
by Antinomia
Summary: Mira, plantéatelo de está manera; la tuviste a tu lado. Fueron felices. Fuiste un idiota y la dejaste. Te diste cuenta de tu error y quisiste enmendarlo, pero hay errores que tienes que aprender a vivir sus consecuencias a lo largo de tu vida, y el saber que Marinette no piensa volver contigo es una de tantos otros ejemplos. Ahora sólo continua, tal como ella lo hizo...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Intentaba alejar cualquier presentimiento negativo de su relación con Adrien. Las cosas entre ambos habían estado decayendo. ¿Qué pasará?

* * *

 _ **No importa lo que haga, sigo sintiendo que regresas a mí.**_

Miraba la luna, su cuarto ahora completo por imágenes en las que estaba junto a la persona que amaba y por la cual, se suponía era correspondida, parecía un engaño completo.

No miraba las fotos, pero tenía presente, mientras cerraba los ojos, cada uno de los recuerdos que representaban aquellas fotografías; esas sonrisas, las caricias, el amor que destilaban. Parecía mentira.

¡Cuánto extrañaba a Adrien! Él que la miraba de frente, causándole un revuelo de mariposas mientras él mismo le decía: "Adoro ver tu rostro, my lady".

El Adrien que la llamaba en cuanto obtenía un pequeño receso de su apretada agenda. Se recordaba riñéndole que no era necesario mientras ahogaba su emoción de oír de nuevo su profunda voz, y él tan sólo respondiéndole "¿Cómo qué no es necesario mi dulce Mari? Siempre ansío escuchar de nuevo tu hermosa voz"

El Adrien que la saludaba con un beso en cada encuentro.

Sin embargo ahora tenía al Adrien que daba largas cada que llegaba tarde a una cita.

Al Adrien que en vez de pedirle verse después de acabar con un akuma para celebrar, le decía que iría a continuar con algún estudio que había dejado pendiente.

Al Adrien que en cuanto llamaba para intentar escucharlo le respondía por medio de su contestadora "Ahora mismo estoy ocupado, si eres Mari, en cuánto pueda te regresaré la llamada".

La pequeña kwami al despertar vio a su portadora sentada en la silla de trabajo mientras miraba fijamente a la luna. Negó con la cabeza, había visto el nacimiento de la relación de ambos y el cómo paso a pasito de caracol se había estado alejando Adrien, se lo comentaba bajita la mano a su portadora, pero ella hacía oídos sordos, hasta que habló aquella tarde con su amiga morena, quien le planteó las cartas del asunto seria.

—¿Te estás convenciendo de que lo que te dijo hoy Alya es verdad? —cuestionó mientras se sentaba en su hombro la pequeña mota.

—Podría entender su actitud distante en caso de que estuviéramos en periodo de exámenes, o por el ingreso a la universidad, pero ya acabamos el parcial y para lo de prepararse para la universidad aún falta un año; Tikki, lo extraño mucho, ¿por qué será su alejamiento?

—La verdad saldrá a la luz tarde o temprano Marinette —soltó su kwami.

—No soy una persona impaciente y lo sabes, pero la duda me carcome por dentro, Tikki —agregó mientras se acomodaba cabizbaja en el escritorio.

—Marinette, tranquila. No pienses más en ello, mejor ve a dormir; mañana tienes clases temprano, a parte de que tienes que exponer en el primer módulo, ¿o no? —La aludida no pareció importarle mucho ese hecho, Adrien últimamente faltaba a los dos primeros módulos y ni ella sabía con certeza el por qué de su ausencia. –Recuerda que no puedes quedarte dormida en medio combate contra un akuma, lo Chat Noir la pasaría muy mal sin su compañera.

Finalmente giró el rostro a su kwami.

—Sólo dame unos minutos más —Tikki la miró seria—. ¿Por favor? —suplicó.

La mota suspiró —Sólo un minuto más, Marinette.

En el minuto que le concedió la kwami, Marinette cerró los ojos intentando despejar su mente de cualquier embrollo, precisamente intentaba alejar cualquier presentimiento negativo de su relación con Adrien. Medio segundo después cayó en el mundo del sueño. Esa noche se quedó dormida en su escritorio pensando en que quizá mañana recibiría una llamada de Adrien resolviendo cualquier incertidumbre.

Eso no ocurrió.

Ni en la mañana, la tarde o la noche del día siguiente.

Ni tampoco al que proseguía.

No hubo llamadas ni explicaciones en los posteriores días.

* * *

Hola, vengo con un fic, de capítulos cortitos. Espero entretenerlos un poco.

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Intentaba alejar cualquier presentimiento negativo de su relación con Adrien. Las cosas entre ambos habían estado decayendo. ¿Qué pasará?

* * *

 ** _Cuando sé que nunca volverás_**

-Marinette ¿Qué piensas del amor?- Le pregunto mientras la rodeaba con el brazo.

-Que es hermoso estando a tu lado Adrien- Respondió mientras se pegaba a él.

Después de unas semanas en la que se determinó por esperar pacientemente a que Adrien le confesara algo que explicara sus desapariciones en los primeros módulos, aquellas llamadas perdidas que ya no devolvía, aquellas citas canceladas, finalmente su paciencia dio frutos, había él llamado para pedirle que salieran a una cita en la que prometía que estaría sin falta.

Lo que sí, tal como lo prometió, se presentó sin largas, para que luego ambos estuvieran en una banca del parque, sentados juntos como en los inicios de su relación, sólo que sin el tartamudeo constante de la chica, puesto que este se fue aplacando mientras más tiempo pasaba con su enamorado. Aunque este había alejado el contacto y le frustraba el no saber el porqué, pero no aguaría aquel momento que ya ansiaba de; verlo, sentirlo y oírlo; por tan sólo el hecho de preguntarle, esperaría a que él le dijera por su propio deseo y no por las cuestiones que ella le hiciera a la fuerza.

Aún confiaba en él, tenía miedo de que las sospechas de su amiga fueran ciertas, lo que hacía que su confianza tambaleara un poco. Más en cambio él estaba ahí, haciendo que ella estuviera venciendo el miedo infundido por especulaciones sin pruebas claras, pudiendo así ignorar las hipótesis en aquellos momentos.

-¿Crees…- Regreso su brazo deshaciendo la cercanía para acomodarse en posición pensativa, cómo si le costara lo que fuera a decir a continuación –que el amor sea eterno?- Finalizo dirigiendo de manera triste su vista a ella.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa y la turbo por instantes. Las especulaciones de Alya resonaban en su cabeza, sonrió insegura.

-Claro…- Aseguro mientras ahogaba una risilla inquieta –Nosotros…- La humedad en sus ojos comenzó a brotar –Probaremos aquel hecho, algún día nos casaremos, tendremos hijos y seguiremos amándonos como hasta ahora ¿Verdad?- Su voz se quebró.

Adrien dirigió una de sus manos para tapar sus parpados por unos segundos –Se honesta- Soltó a la par que quitaba de su rostro la mano para verla –-¿Te has sentido amada estos últimos días?

Un nudo en la garganta le paralizo el habla.

Lo había extrañado tanto para arreglar las cosas, para continuar disfrutando de su relación, sin embargo las cuestiones que el daba parecían ir abriendo la puerta del final de su relación.

No quería contestar. Temía a provocar el huracán.

Aunque en realidad presentía que ya estaba en el ojo del mismo.

-¿Marinette Dupain-Cheng como te has sentido estos últimos días?- Insistió su pregunta, nombrándola por su nombre completo para que notara ella que tendría que responder quisiera o no.

Él quería saber su respuesta.

-Yo… yo…- Lo pensó por instantes, pero la mirada de Adrien provoco que soltara lo que tenía en mente -Me he sentido… nerviosa… temerosa… s-sola… pero esperanzada- Su voz salió como un susurro, el nudo seguía ahí. Desvió la mirada.

-¿Pero amada?- Cuestiono con voz suave comprendiendo que Marinette ya estaba entendiendo la situación.

Ella sabía que no podía darle vueltas al asunto.

-No…- Su voz salió más baja que un susurro y aun así lo escucho claramente Adrien.

Él sonrió amargamente.

-Te ha llegado mi sentir- Ella regreso la mirada confusa -Ya no siento nada por ti Marinette- Aclaro.

* * *

 **Lu:** Finalmente traje la continuación espero actualizar cada jueves sin falta (9owo)9

 **l** **apislazuli783** : Si no has revisado tu inbox, te invito a que lo hagas para que salgas de dudas :9 espero continues leyendo.

* * *

 **REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Intentaba alejar cualquier presentimiento negativo de su relación con Adrien. Las cosas entre ambos habían estado decayendo. ¿Qué pasará?

* * *

 ** _Así que antes de decir adiós..._**

Las lacrimosas querían salirle a borbotones, pero sólo una logro escaparse. Adrien iba a limpiar aquella lágrima con su pañuelo, pero Marinette retrocedió rechazando el acto. Saco su propio pañuelo de motas y se refregó los ojos, quitando forzadamente cualquier humedad habitada en aquellos parpados. Si Adrien la tocaba, automáticamente rompería a llorar, y eso lo sabía automáticamente ella.

-Descuida- Pronuncio débilmente mientras intentaba controlarse –Tenía la esperanza de que tuvieras alguna explicación para tu alejamiento, y la he obtenido- Por más que le temblaba todo su ser, formo un intento de sonrisa.

-Yo… yo esperaba que fuera pasajero, pero no fue así- Se excusó en lo que se rascaba el cuello, estaba inquieto por presenciar el cómo Marinette aguantaba el llanto –Con ello que dicen de que toda relación tiene altas y bajas… Creí que se me pasaría, pero no fue así- Bajo el rostro.

-Pensé igual… en verdad que no tienes por qué agachar la mirada- Estaba intentando ser comprensiva, no quería dejar como último recuerdo el que ella fuera oídos sordos acompañada de ser una fuente viviente, por más cursi que sonara, quería ser recordada con una sonrisa. Sin embargo que difícil era mantener esa postura. Desvio la mirada, se mordia el labio mientras se pellizcaba a si misma para que su mente dejara de pensar en que estaban acabando con la relación. Entonces escucho que la nombraba, con el poco ánimo que le sobraba giro el rostro con su expresión forzada.

-Marinette…- El ambiente se quedo silencioso hasta que continuo lo más pausado posible -No sólo sucedió así sin más; el hecho de que ya no quisiera estar a tu lado- Vio como él dirigía su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo, apretándolo por segundos –Conocí a alguien.

El aliento a Marinette se le fue de golpe al igual que su falsa sonrisa.

Alya sospechaba de ello, se lo repitió en innumerables ocasiones desde que le había colocado las cartas en la mesa, aunque más que cartas eran fotografías de Adrien en las que parecía regresar a casa más tarde de lo usual. Otra, en donde posaba sonriendo encantadoramente acompañando al debut de una nueva modelo, y una última era un recorte de una revista que auguraba que algo entre aquellos modelos estaba naciendo. Eran solo suposiciones, pero en esos momentos aunado a lo que acababa de decir Adrien; todo tomaba la masa amorfa de una verdad tenebrosa.

Clavo sus dedos en el asiento antes de hablar con amargura -¿Puedo saber su nombre?

Adrien trago seco.

-Kagami…

Aquella chica que no había logrado vencerlo en combate, decidió hacerlo por medio del mundo de Adrien, el modelaje, sin embargo en cada riña, en cada intercambio de palabras, en cada "No lo dudes Agreste, pronto te venceré", ella se fue ganando el corazón de él.

Hasta el punto en que los besos de Marinette no le sabían ya dulces, sino más bien asquerosos, pero era su novia, quería evitar el decírselo de frente, así que poco a poco comenzó a evitar besarla.

Al grado que en vez de querer llamar a Marinette llamaba a Kagami.

Al momento en que se saltaba los primeros módulos para ir a una clase particular en la que se sentaba al lado de ella.

Al instante en que tras cada batalla ganada contra un akuma, decidía ir a intentar el convencer a Kagami para ver una película.

Al punto de intentar querer besar a Kagami, pero reteniéndose por algo que lo detenía: Su verdadera novia.

Aquella chica que le dejaba pastelillos en casa a primera hora, con notas de que esperaba que esa ocasión llegara sin falta a los primeros módulos.

Aquella chica que le comenzó a llamar en cuanto cada vez más se alargaba la conversación de él con Kagami por teléfono.

Aquella que aceptaba cada mentira que él le decía del porque llegaba tarde a sus citas.

Aquella que pese a todo el trato recibido, le sonreía aún ruborizada al verle.

Y no podía, no podía con la culpa de dejar que Marinette siguiera ilusionada, mientras él sentía más fuerte el deseo de querer estar con Kagami formalmente.

Por ello dejaría las cosas claras a Marinette, y ante aquel adiós, que él mismo decidió dar, respondería con sinceridad cualquier pregunta de ella; por más que le costase, lo haría, sentía que por lo menos eso le debía como disculpa.

* * *

 ** _Guest:_** Disculpa, se me hace más practico actualizar los jueves. tmt lo siento.

 ** _Loba:_** Listo! Sin precisar el que te desveles aquí esta la actualización! Bueno... digo eso, pero no se tu zona horaria... así que si me tarde mucho disculpa, y te agradezco la paciencia :3

 ** _Lu:_** xDXd tu comentario me hizo el día jaja...

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Intentaba alejar cualquier presentimiento negativo de su relación con Adrien. Las cosas entre ambos habían estado decayendo. ¿Qué pasará?

* * *

 ** _¿Podrías hacer una última cosa por mí?_**

-Ella es… linda…- Soltó tras calmarse un poco. Se sentía; horrible, una chica que no tenía nada rescatable, la peor, su autoestima estaba bajando. A consciencia sabía que no podía permitirse embarcarse en una emoción negativamente fuerte por Hawkmoth, así que sonrió, mientras lo único que se le ocurría para confortarse en medio de la situación fue el acabar de decir –A su manera, al igual que yo.

Adrien sonrió, ella siempre encontraría una manera para alzar sus ánimos.

-Sí…- Respondió para luego mirarla, no con culpa, sino con agradecimiento, aquella chica le seguía demostrando su compresión a pesar de todo.

Marinette al ver la sonrisa de él, tuvo en pensamiento; que esa expresión ya no sería más reproducida por verla a ella, sino por alguien más, precisamente por otra chica más.

Se sintió recaer en la miseria de un amor perdido frente a sus narices.

Pero al sentir el movimiento de Tikki en su bolso, seguramente por la preocupación que sentía la Kwami, se recrimino así misma.

No podía, no debía recaer en sentimientos negativos, ni mucho menos, preocupar a su compañera moteada ni a su familia. Ella teniendo 17 años de vida: los últimos 3 vividos como Ladybug, cumpliendo con la escuela aparte y con su familia; tenía grandes responsabilidades en la vida de las cuales no paraba de aprender.

Y ahora era el momento de aprender a sobrellevar el final de una relación.

Sin lágrimas, sin rencores, sin pensamientos negativos quería llevar a cabo ese final.

Por más que costase el sólo pasar de página, lo haría.

Inspiro hondamente.

Sonrió suplicante con los ojos cerrados y se centró en lo que pudiese ser gracioso de la situación.

Lo obtuvo mentalmente.

Y comenzó a reírse.

Para Adrien la situación se volvió extraña, de un instante a otro ella dejo de tener un aura de pesadumbre para reírse, entonces centro su mirada en ella para comprender lo gracioso que resultara de estar acabando una relación.

-Deja de verme así, o creeré que aun quieres algo conmigo- Soltó ella cuando abrió sus ojos y vislumbrar primero que nada la mirada aún anodada de Adrien.

Mientras el rubio buscaba que decir, se quitó ella misma una lágrima con el pulgar, aunque se acabara de reír esa lacrimosa era una traicionera que no podía cooperar con el plan de salir de la situación sin derramar más lágrimas.

-Estamos en tremenda situación y ¿Una de tus reacciones es la risa Marinette?, parece aquí que en realidad no sentías nada por mí- Negó con la cabeza.

Ella cerró la boca lentamente dejando de emitir su risa.

- _Te sigo queriendo-_ Fue su pensamiento.

Sus manos aun en la banca sintieron un choque entre la razón y el corazón, uno demandando quietud y el otro pidiendo que abrazara al dueño aún de su corazón pese a todo.

Apretó su tacto con la banca, y respiro silenciosa antes de soltar lo más natural que le era posible –En realidad…- Sintio que en su mente resonó al último un "No lo digas", por lo que reestructuro su idea -Es para que te enteres que no hay rencor- Levanto la mano mostrando la palma para que se viera su sinceridad -Y que… en un futuro podremos reírnos de esta situación- Sonrió de nuevo sin realmente sentirlo.

Sentía a sus piernas temblar, pero en verdad quería sonar segura, así que ignoraba todo su sentir mientras dejaba a relucir otra apariencia.

Aquello a Adrien sólo lo seguía embargando en la confusión.

-¿Quieres decir que podríamos volver en un futuro?

La apariencia calmada de ella casi se va al borde por esa pregunta.

Desvió la mirada incomoda.

Estaban rompiendo, él muy seguramente iniciaría otra relación en breve, y esa era su gran duda de él en esos momentos cruciales. Negó mentalmente, ella no podría imaginar que la nueva chica y él rompieran, o que no se dieran una oportunidad, no se lo imaginaba en verdad que no, ni si quiera se imaginaba a ella misma irrumpiendo en una relación, ni lo deseaba, no podía sentir rencor ni nada, en realidad no quería sentir nada en esos momentos y en ello soltó seca –No.

Como no escucho respuesta inmediata de él, paseo su mirada por el rabillo del ojo, logrando ver que el rubio seguía con su mirada confusa, entonces explico -Quiero decir que podremos hablar tranquilamente del asunto como viejos amigos- Termino mientras intentaba verlo de lleno evitando la sensación de escozor en los parpados.

-¿En un futuro no crees volver conmigo?- Inquirió porque esa duda seguía en su mente.

 _¿Por qué sigues con ese tema?_

-No… Creo que ya estaría con alguien- Respondió a la vez que centraba su miraba al cielo, aunque lo más probable fuera que sonara en realidad, no tenía la certeza de encontrar a alguien mejor que el codiciado modelo juvenil de Paris, con grandes dotes en la esgrima, aunque eso solo era lo superfluo, él también tenía su lado dulce, compasivo, coqueto, admirable, es más adoraba sus bromas raras, ella amaba todo él. Suspiro mientras recordaba la voz de su madre diciéndole "Es parte de la vida".

Adrien por otro lado pareció recibir una cachetada de guante blanco. Ella pese a todo le dijo que no volvería con él, bueno, se lo merecía por dejar pasar fácilmente a alguien dentro de su corazón cuando ya estaba ocupado, pero se sentía timado.

-¿Realmente me quisiste?- Pregunto dolido.

El corazón de Marinette vociferaba "DILE QUE LO AMAS, DILE QUE CONTINUAS AMANDOLO", llevo una mano a su pecho, como si con ello pudiera acallar a la voz de su corazón.

-Em…- Inicio su respuesta mientras se formulaba alguna idea de que decir –Puedes pensar lo que quieras…- Un mechón le tapo sus parpados evitando el que Adrien pudiera descifrar concretamente esa respuesta.

La mente de él daba vueltas alrededor de lo último que dijo ella.

¡Impensable le era esa respuesta para él!

En tantas ocasiones la había escuchado diciéndole y expresándole palabras de cariño, que siempre sabía lo que pudiera estar sintiendo Marinette porque ella no lo ocultaba, ella siempre había sido transparente.

-Si, fue así…pienso que fue así…- Respondió mientras intentaba controlarse de decirle a ella "¡Dime que me amas como antes!".

-Bien…- Se quitó el mechón que ocultaba sus parpados.

-Me lo demostraste, en muchas ocasiones- Comenzó a hablar en voz alta mientras reflexionaba…

-Am…- No sabía que decir.

-En tus besos, en tus pastelillos, en tus llamadas…- Tomo su propio rostro con ambas manos, estaba tomando más consciencia de la situación, lo que él estaba haciendo por tan solo un mero cambio de sentimientos.

-Eh… sabes córtalo, ya no me recuerdes que tanto hice por ti- Le dolía escucharlo en la propia voz de Adrien, porque parecía que aún habría una oportunidad, pero ella misma sabía que ya no había ninguna. Él mismo le dijo que conoció a alguien.

-¿Acaso te arrepientes?- Indago.

No, no se arrepentía para nada.

Paso saliva, callando lo que sus cuerdas vocales querían decir para luego soltar –Si, y mucho- Realmente una respuesta totalmente contraria a lo que pensaba.

El rubio sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, aunque más que nada era a su ego.

-Menos mal que esto ya ha acabado- Contesto Adrien mientras intentaba sonreír tratando de dejar el asunto en paz.

-Si, menos mal- Sonrió igual de débil que la persona frente a ella.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Uno estaba confuso de estar pensando; en que existía la posibilidad de estar dejando de lado el jarrón con más valor por otro que solo apantallaba, todo por un mero impulso. O que quizás en realidad, sólo era el sentimiento de costumbre que lo ligaba a ella y le impedía aceptar las respuestas que dio Marinette fácilmente.

Mientras que la otra, estaba auto convenciéndose de que ya había acabado todo y no tenía el porqué de desearle lo peor a una nueva pareja, adoraba el amor, en todas sus expresiones y aunque a ella, le tocara un amor unilateral, le desearía lo mejor a Adrien con su nueva chica.

Tenía que saber dar un buen final para ambos.

-Adrien- Lo nombro con suavidad a lo que él volteo con cautela -¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?

* * *

 ** _Guest:_** Omgosh gomenasai tmt pero me gusta escribir historias sad.

 ** _Selene:_** Me alegra que te guste :,3 aquí esta la continuación.

 ** _Rosita:_** Oh en algo coincidimos lamentablemente tmt. Y me hace feliz tenerte como lectora fija :,D!

 ** _Loba:_** Saludos me encanta seguirte leyendo en los comentarios :3, y eres bastante perspicaz owo.

 _ **putaksaf:**_ :,y

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY 2**

-¿Realmente me quisiste?- Pregunto dolido. El corazón de Marinette vociferaba "DILE QUE LO AMAS, DILE QUE CONTINUAS AMANDOLO", llevo una mano a su pecho, como si con ello pudiera acallar a la voz de su corazón. -Em…- Inicio su respuesta mientras se formulaba alguna idea de que decir –Puedes pensar lo que quieras…

* * *

 ** _Se feliz_**

Él asintió la cabeza. La brisa levanto juguetonamente su cabello en esos momentos. Ella aguanto un suspiro de anhelo, _¿Habrá algún día en que deje de sentir?_ Era obvio que eso no sucedería. El ser humano se caracterizaba por su sensibilidad. ¿Qué sería un ser humano sin sentimientos, sin poder sentir? Realmente nada. Con ello en mente, pensó que realmente no era tan malo el sentir. Entonces se centró en su petición. A experiencia suya, incontables ocasiones lo vio perdido, sumergido en sentimientos de soledad por la escasa demostración de amor y atención brindada por su padre.

La ausencia de su madre que sentía en los festivales.

Los días de padres en los que no convivía para nada como él deseaba.

Las apretadas agendas, y como él siempre evitaba el estrés con una sonrisa forzada.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase serás feliz.

Le sonrió esta ocasión de manera sincera. Con profunda honestidad se lo estaba pidiendo.

Ella sabía que siempre estaría fuera de sus manos; el distanciamiento de su padre con él, la muerte de su madre y toda la presión que ejercía su figura paterna sobre su persona, aunque de igual manera sabía; que ahora sin ser de nuevo su novia, sólo sabría lo que una amiga más tendría en conocimiento. Y habría ciertas limitaciones en las que ella estaría para demostrarle su afecto y el apoyo que deseaba brindarle. Más aun también, tenía en consideración que su futura pareja de él, podría desear que él se alejara de Marinette privándoles de la posibilidad de ser amigos.

Si Adrien hubiera tenido a una ex de amiga, ella misma se hubiera sentido insegura. Y ahora siendo la futura ex, sabía que quien fuera la pareja de Adrien, tendría ese sumo cuidado de evitar; que ellos sobrepasaran de nuevo la línea de la amistad. _Lo mejor que podríamos ser, es tan sólo tener la relación de compañeros. Sólo eso…_

Tras aquel pensamiento, ella sabía que no podría cuidar de él ni como amiga. Esta ocasión no contuvo el suspiro, pero fue uno de resignación más que de anhelo. –Sé que no existe la felicidad eterna, o que lo puedas hacer al cien todos los días, porque el vaivén de las emociones en uno es lo que lo forma, es lo que lo hace humano, es lo que lo hace sentir vida- Lo miraba directamente afirmando cada palabra, esa confianza en su mirar se fue fortaleciendo mientras más determinación sentía; al querer expresarle esa petición –Pero pase lo que pase- Cubrió las manos de él con las suyas -Trata de encarar cualquier situación de manera asertiva, o quizás no tan asertiva, simplemente que te haga bien, que te de paz, mucha alegría, demasiada experiencia para que puedas sortear los baches y puedas guiar a quienes confían en ti– Marinette soltó el agarre para luego fruncir el ceño -Porque si no lo haces, me harás pensar que en todo lo que vivimos juntos, no obtuviste nada que te pudiera ayudar a crecer como individuo…

Adrien estaba sin habla.

¿Quién diría, que la chica con la que había decidido terminar una relación le estuviera animando a que no se dejara llevar por emociones negativas?

Sabía a ciencia cierta que en el rompimiento de varias parejas, el individuo que no había decidido cortar, acababa en un plan enteramente sombrío.

Y ella estaba ahí, reluciendo aún más. Dando un punto de vista demasiado maduro, para ser la primera relación que tenía. O quizás ella ya había tenido más…. No ni hablar. Él había sido el primero. Se suponía. Con tantas dudas, tantas confusiones en la mente, se metió en una gran burbuja que hizo "plum", finito, cuando sintió la mirada molesta de ella.

-¿Realmente me estas escuchando?

-Si, si, claro- Asentó repetidamente la cabeza. Aunque la verdad es que a lo último que dijo ella ya no lo escucho en su totalidad.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos -¿Qué fue lo último que dije?

-Eh…

Con esa respuesta vaga, Marinette sintió llenarse de disgusto.

Se había sincerado demasiado como para obtener en última instancia; el que no le prestara la más mínima atención. Quizás antes lo dejaba pasar, y pensaba en que era lindo verlo distraído, pero ahora lo único que le venía a la mente a ella, es que él solo quería ir a ver a Kagami, y por ello seguramente, no estaba del todo presente. Frunció los labios. –Sería agradable de tu parte el que si quiera esta ocasión prestaras atención a mis comentarios- Soltó, más que nada en voz ahogada, porque le gano el sentimiento. En verdad que había dejado pasar muchas señales y sólo cuando era el final se daba cuenta de todo ello. Irónico.

A Adrien se le encogió el corazón. Esas últimas palabras parecían un reproche acumulado. Era cierto que en varias ocasiones se encontraba distraído y la dejaba hablar por horas dándole un avión, hecho repetido en las últimas semanas, y que fue en aumento hasta ya no querer hablar con ella por decidir centrar su atención en Kagami.

Era incomodo que al final, indirectamente le refutara esa acción, porque para ser honestos, realmente nunca espero eso de Marinette.

En esos momentos pensó en que: Ella había soportado demasiado. Ella se había callado demasiadas cosas. Ella siempre pensó en la relación más que en si misma.

-Lo siento- Alcanzo a decir.

-No importa. Realmente parece que no te importo desde siempre. Así que… olvidemos el tema.

De nuevo otro pinchazo.

-No quiero olvidar el tema. No quiero. ¿Podrías repetirme lo último que dijiste?- Iba a tocar el hombro de ella para dejar claro que no permitiría zanjado el tema, pero ella evito el tacto de nuevo, sus cejas se curvearon de manera suplicante -¿Marinette?

Ella no volteo, pero seguía siendo débil ante él.

-Sólo dije- Suspiro de nuevo para armarse de valor -Que me gustaría verte feliz, pase lo que pase, y que… trates bien a…- Su voz no salía, antes había sido fácil, pero sabiendo que no le escucho en su debido momento, ahora le costaba aún más -Kagami- Se rio de manera nerviosa, le parecía un triunfo decir el nombre de esa chica por segunda vez.

-¿Cómo?- Eso lo tomo de bajada. ¿Un ex pidiendo que trates bien a tu futura pareja? ¿Pero qué cornitos?

-Siempre tendré que explicarte todo- Le dirigió una mirada cansada -¿Verdad?- Sonrio de medio lado para destensar lo anterior dicho. Le era muy agotador el intentar animar el ambiente.

Por otro lado, Adrien se sentía estar en otra dimensión.

No parecía hablar con la misma Marinette.

Y es que aunque inconscientemente lo sabía, debido a que toda su mente no podía procesar fácilmente la conducta imprevista de Marinette, no recordaba el hecho de que: Cuando uno se enfrenta ante una decepción. Llega a cambiar.

* * *

 ** _Guest:_** *Se acerca con un pañuelo y se lo extiende* Creo que te servira más el pañuelo a ti que a mi, gome por la espera, pero creo que empezare a determinar la cantidad de reviews esperados para subir el capítulo siguiente y evitar la espera... no se, ¿Te parece la idea?

 ** _Lu:_** Puede que si... puede que no le de ningún compañero a Marinette... sólo espero que no me mates sea cual fuera el termino de la historia.

 ** _Loba:_** Me encanto lo que dijiste 3 ¿Me permites agregarlo en otro fic?

 _ **Selene:**_ Sí, exacto. Adrien se siente la victima, y es que imaginate la posición de él; esperaba obviamente una reacción desconsolada de Marinette, inconscientemente esperaba que ella le suplicara que no acabaran la relación, que se desbordara de tristeza... pero no, al observarla actuando tan madura, en cierto sentido porque ella quiere demostrarse fuerte (pero eso no lo comprende él), le parece que a ella no le importo demasiado el romper. Las ironias de la vida ¿No te parece?.

 _ **Rosita:**_ Todos queremos romperle las piernas a Agreste, pero pues lamentablemente lo necesitamos para la historia. Y con respecto a tu pregunta me reservo comentarios, pero sin duda puedes darte a la idea que el tipo la seguirá regando.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY 2**

-¿Realmente me quisiste?- Pregunto dolido. El corazón de Marinette vociferaba "DILE QUE LO AMAS, DILE QUE CONTINUAS AMANDOLO", llevo una mano a su pecho, como si con ello pudiera acallar a la voz de su corazón. -Em…- Inicio su respuesta mientras se formulaba alguna idea de que decir –Puedes pensar lo que quieras…

* * *

 ** _Y llévala, Llévala a la luna por mí_**

Ella se levantó quedándose de pie frente a él, pidiendo toda su atención de manera intrínseca –Quiero que la trates bien. Que no la trates como a mi. En idioma cursi: Quiero que la lleves a la luna por mi- Sus parpados se vieron cristalinos en esos momentos, pero no permitiria que ninguna lagrima más brotara. Respiro hondo y continuo -Ahora todo a acabado, pese a ello, quiero que seas feliz disfrutando de la posibilidad que tienes en el amor. Podría no haber aceptado que cambiaras de sentimientos, hacer un drama evitando el soltarte ó desearte lo peor, pero aquí estoy, diciéndote de frente: Que te deseo felicidad a ti y a ella, pero sobretodo, sería agradable saber que no le harás lo que a mi.

Finalizado su comentario ella dio un paso hacía tras permitiendo el que Adrien se levantara.

-¿Fui tan mal novio?

Pregunto con tal preocupación que a Marinette se le escapo una risilla.

-El que terminaras enamorado de otra, explica más de lo que yo te pueda decir ¿No lo crees?

Adrien se sintió un tonto por preguntar eso.

-¿Entonces me prometes que la "llevaras a la luna" y trataras de ser feliz?- Cuestiono ella mientras inclinaba su cabeza en incógnita sintiendo a su corazón dar un respiro.

Adrien al ver que ella se lo preguntaba con tal convicción, extendió la mano en pose de juramento.

-Si, lo prometo.

-Me alegra.

Sonrieron ambos con honestidad.

El asunto había acabado.

De manera inconsciente se encaminaron juntos.

La despedida fue incomoda, debido a que los padres de Marinette lo saludaron alegres; creyendo que después de mucho se presentaría a una típica comida.

Desconocían de lo ocurrido. Hasta que Marinette les dio una mirada con un mensaje claro, ceso el asunto.

El padre de Marinette quito su sonrisa y se acercó a Adrien, quién por un momento creyó que iba a ser golpeado por aquel hombre, pero en realidad esté le extendió la mano.

-Te deseamos lo mejor- Pronuncio cuando Adrien apretó el saludo –Sigues siendo bienvenido a la panadería- Respondió con una expresión más relajada.

-Gracias señor.

El padre de Marinette lo había apoyado como si fuera su propio hijo, más siendo el novio de su hija, pero ahora. En cierta forma había dejado claro que; aunque no esperaba el término de la relación que tenían ambos chicos, no habría rencores.

Adrien se retiró con un sabor irreconocible en la boca.

Tal comprensión, le parecía excesiva, estaba preparado para que Marinette se soltara como una fuente viviente, huyera de hablar tranquilamente el tema del rompimiento, el que los padres de ella le miraran con odio, lo amenazaran, le riñeran, o hasta que probablemente lo vetaran de la panadería, pero no esperaba todo lo que sucedió realmente, en verdad que aquello le seguía pareciendo inefable.

Lo cierto de aquel sabor: Es que se trataba de la culpa que lo embargaba.

Aun cuando obtuvo un "Si" encantado por parte de Kagami cuando le pidió que fueran pareja (hecho que hizo días más tarde tras haber roto con Marinette). En su garganta perduraba esa sensación de amargura.

Aun cuando beso a Kagami por primera vez.

Seguía sin irse aquel sabor de su boca.

Aun cuando llego al tercer mes de relación con Kagami.

Su paladar seguía sin olvidar.

* * *

 ** _Unic00rnio:_** Gracias por leer espero seguir viéndote en comentarios :3

 ** _Lu:_** Creo que estoy fomentando la vendetta :,y xD

 _ **Guest:**_ Siento el repentino shock, me gustan las historias sad por alguna razón... ¿Te has leído la novela "Y por eso rompimos"?

 _ **Guest:**_ :D Claro que voy a continuar!

 _ **Guest:**_ Yo no habría encontrado una mejor manera de definirlos xD! Espero seguir viendote en comentarios :3

 ** _Loba:_** Gracias :3. Y exacto, esa ilusión del primer amor... Aparte, que mejor manera, de saber de que estamos hechos, que encontrándonos en el ojo del huracán. Nos leemos el próximo jueves :3

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY 3**

-¿Fui tan mal novio? Pregunto con tal preocupación que a Marinette se le escapo una risilla. -El que terminaras enamorado de otra, explica más de lo que yo te pueda decir ¿No lo crees?

* * *

 ** _Llévala como me lo prometiste_**

Para Marinette el tiempo transcurría lento, de manera estúpida, sin realmente algún sentido.

Cuando peleaba a lado de Chat Noir sólo se abstenía a refunfuñar, u evitar las cuestiones de su compañero, porque innegablemente, este le recordaba al rubio Agreste, y no podía desquitar sus sentimientos acumulados con alguien que no tenía nada que ver en la situación.

Cuando estaba con Alya, y la morena comenzaba con su informe de las ultimas noticias, Marinette se limitaba a escuchar con cierta incertidumbre, esperando el llegar a las noticias de la nueva pareja de modelos juveniles, pero cuando está le notificaba que al parecer los medios dictaban que todo iba viento en popa, se calmaba y de nuevo se le arremolinaba un sentimiento de frustración.

Cuando paseaba por las calles en busca de inspiración para su trabajo de medio tiempo; que era apoyar con diseños innovadores para una línea juvenil en que pueden trabajar aspirantes a tener su propia marca. Al apenas alcanzar a ver a la pareja en su panorama, tomaba sus cosas e inmediatamente se acomodaba en un lugar donde no fuera vista. Aunque cuando le explico tal dilema a su madre, ella le dijo que no tenía por qué esconderse de ellos, pues el mundo era pequeño y no podría pasarse la vida escapando, aunando el hecho de que su Kwami le dio la razón a su mamá. Llego el día en que finalmente no pudo evitar el encuentro.

Y si.

Fue sumamente doloroso.

Lo único bueno del asunto, es que tenía en esos momentos, como compañía a Nathaniel, pues estaban comprando materiales para su proyecto de creatividad.

Si no hubiera sido por él pelirrojo, ella de nueva cuenta hubiera huido apenas avistarlos.

Si no hubiera tenido el apoyo de su compañero, que se excuso de retirarse apenas de unos minutos de hablar incómodamente entre los cuatro con su: "Oh, cierto, Alya dijo que no tardaramos mucho en las compras, otro día platicamos con gusto" Mentira que se veía a kilómetros, porque el proyecto de creatividad era en minas… Pero, era totalmente valido para Agreste ya que la clase de aquel proyecto era a las que precisamente faltaba.

Si no hubiera sido por aquel buen amigo, sus lágrimas se habrían quedado sin un hombro en el cual caer cuando su sensibilidad llego al tope.

Y es que a pesar de aceptar la unión de Adrien y Kagami.

En lo profundo de si misma.

No podía evitar el seguir sintiendo amor por aquel rubio.

* * *

 ** _Lu:_** :,y

 _ **Didma:**_ Jejej hoy quise darles una sorpresa hoy habra un capítulo antes wiii y si os portais bien, mañana quizas haya otro... Y te agradezco por comentar :3

 _ **Selene:**_ Claro que seguire (9owo)9 con vuestros comentarios soy imparable.

 ** _Loba:_** Siento que continue siendo cortito... pero un spoilersito; se vienen un poquito más largos los capis, a excepción de uno que es superhipermegacortito.

* * *

 **¿Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic. Agradecimientos a Saorii Herondale por ser Beta reader del fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

-¿Fui tan mal novio? Pregunto con tal preocupación que a Marinette se le escapo una risilla. -El que terminaras enamorado de otra, explica más de lo que yo te pueda decir ¿No lo crees?

* * *

 _ **Dile todo el tiempo que la amas.**_

El final del semestre ya había llegado.

Las vacaciones gloriosas llegaron y Marinette finalmente tenía que ir checando los preparativos para la inscripción de la universidad. Sus rutinarios escapes al visualizar a la pareja de modelos se transformaron en un saludo, les mostraba una gran sonrisa mientras les comentaba alegre que el tiempo para que usarán los diseños hechos por ella se volvía más cercano.

Lo que no se esperaba es que en ese periodo vacacional, la gran pareja comenzara a tener problemas por un viaje de la modelo hacia Barcelona. Los medios de comunicación bombardeaban con el pasado de la chica; la cual, mantuvo una relación a larga distancia con un joven Barcelonés, que duró cuatro años y existía la posibilidad de que regresaran. Lamentablemente el medio de comunicación y sus especulaciones ganaron, pues apareció un espectacular en dónde los chicos aseguraban que habían roto y ella estaba pensando en si volver con el Barcelonés.

Días después de la noticia viral en redes, apareció por la madrugada en la entrada de su casa, el gran codiciado modelo de París: Adrien Agreste.

Ella no se habría dado cuenta de ello de no ser porque su teléfono estaba a todo volumen cuando, precisamente, le llegó el pitido de la notificación de que había recibido un mensaje, salió preocupada porque comenzaba a caer el sereno.

—Marinette siento el pasado, siento mi mala decisión. Siento tanto…

Ella le aventó una tela que tenía guardada con recelo para que se confeccionara un abrigo a la medida.

—Por favor, no digas más. Te pedí que fueras mejor con ella. ¿Acaso tan pronto te has rendido? ¿Acaso te parece más fácil volver conmigo, que esforzarte más por una relación que deseaste tanto, al grado de cortar lo que en un pasado fue nuestro?

—Marinette, no es lo que parece, no es porque ella decidiera regresar con aquel chico, yo…

—Nada, Adrien. En verdad, no digas más.

—Pero, yo…

—Aún no acepta volver con Joan, ella explicó que lo sigue pensando. Deberías esforzarte por no permitir que así de fácil te rompan.

—Marinette en verdad que…

—No pierdas más el tiempo aquí, ve con ella y dile que la amas, porque eso es lo que realmente sientes, no te confundas; por mí no sientes nada. Así que ve con ella…

Esta ocasión fue Adrien quién la interrumpio pues con la tela que tenía en brazos la enredó y la abrazó para decirle cerca del oído.

—Debes saber que eres la única que me ha hecho sentir completo.

El teléfono de él sonó interrumpiendo el momento. Adrien resopló molesto. Ambos sabían que seguramente su padre ya lo estaba buscando. Al cuarto pitido se separó de ella.

—Sólo piénsalo Marinette, me tengo que ir.

Con lo último dicho, él se fugó a su casa.

El sereno le caló los pies a ella recordándole que debía regresar a su cuarto. Su corazón palpitaba fuertemente. Estaba hecha una bola de sentimientos apenas cerró la puerta de su alcoba. Agradecía que sus padres tuvieran un sueño pesado. Pensó en hablar con Alya, pero ella seguramente reaccionaría de manera agresiva diciéndole que cómo se le ocurrió salir por Agreste después de lo que le hizo. Así que le mando un mensaje a Nathaniel:

+¿Estas despierto?

Tardó unos segundos para recibir respuesta.

*¿Desvelandote pensando en un nuevo diseño?

Sonrió al recibir respuesta, siempre podía contar con él.

+Algo así… cambiando el tema… Si Juleka te pidiera regresar, ¿aceptarías?

Se mordió el labio mientras esperaba respuesta.

*¿Qué clase de juegos mentales estas planteándome?

Se rió por la respuesta de su amigo.

+Lo digo en serio.

*Si fuera en serio, sería una realidad, en tal caso sería que lo escribes de manera hipotética.

Rodó los ojos, parecía que no quería responder su cuestionamiento.

+Sigo esperando respuesta a mi pregunta.

*¿Por qué la pregunta? Si es qué puedo saber.

En verdad no quería contestar eso a su amigo.

+¡Nath!

*Bien… bien…

Ese fue el último mensaje que leyó. Se quedó dormida mientras esperaba la respuesta completa.

* * *

 _ **Mar:**_ Aquí esta la continuación (/owo)/ claro que seguire tengo programado 15 capítulos -w-

 ** _Lu:_** *Le extiende un pañuelo*gomenasai TmT

 ** _Ruth:_** La idea del fic es de capítulos chiquiticos gome, pero comenzaran a ser un poco más largos no mucho... espero te agrade la actu de hoy jeje

 ** _Loba:_** Si van a ser más largos pero solo un poco... No se, más acciones supongo (?) de lo capítulos que se avecinan hay un capítulo hipermegacorto y otro regular como los de inicio. De una vez aviso (nun') jeje...

 ** _SPAM N/A:_** los invito a escuchar " **Ver es el secreto"** un programa de radio que esta a prueba en el que participo jeje... mañana de 2:00 a 3:00 pm en.. el link se encuentra en mi perfil jeje.

¿Review?


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic. Agradecimientos a Saorii Herondale por ser Beta reader del fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

-¿Fui tan mal novio? Pregunto con tal preocupación que a Marinette se le escapo una risilla. -El que terminaras enamorado de otra, explica más de lo que yo te pueda decir ¿No lo crees?

* * *

 _ **Así como me lo dijiste a mí la última vez**_

Al despertarse se estiró, entonces vislumbró su teléfono colgando entre las cobijas, lo tomó rápido y vio el icono de un mensaje recibido.

Se dio un face-palm mental.

Había dejado a la deriva sin querer a Nathaniel.

Al abrir el mensaje se sorprendió por la cantidad escrita de la respuesta que dio él.

*Sé que sonaré orgulloso, pero no regresaría con ella. Aceptarla después de todo lo ocurrido… sería aceptar que probablemente de nuevo ocurra, debo pensar también en mí. Siempre habrá alguien mejor a quién encontrar. Eso de enamorarnos de la persona que está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿No dirá de manera implícita, que somos muy flojos cuando se trata de buscar el amor? A parte, por algo terminan las relaciones, ¿No? También Nino me compartió un artículo dónde explica que eso de volver con alguien que nos hace daño, excusándonos que es por "amor", expresa de nosotros que somos más débiles ante la soledad, y por no querer estar solos, decidimos volver con quien no precisamente nos hace bien. Como si dijéramos: "No importa recibir el daño, mientras no esté solo, no importa"

Se quedó con el teléfono en mano.

Imaginándose a su amigo escribiéndolo en la noche. Él regularmente daba respuestas en forma de pregunta, o comentarios más concisos. Auguraba que él solamente hubiera mandando la parte de "Sé que sonaré orgulloso, pero no regresaría con ella." Y no todo el choro de causa y efecto.

Se asustó al presentir; que seguramente Nathaniel se había dado cuenta de su duda; de sí era bueno intentar regresar con "el rubius". Nathaniel siempre lo nombraba así. De hecho si no fuera por aquello, no hubiera encontrado nada que le sacara una sonrisa cuando fue su rompimiento con Agreste, pues al acordarse del apodo, se imaginó a Adrien haciendo algo parecido al youtuber conocido con el mismo mote, provocando por ende su risa en esos momentos cruciales.

Se zambulló en las cobijas mientras le escribía una disculpa a su amigo por quedarse dormida. Nathaniel era bastante perspicaz y siempre sabía dar buenos consejos, pues tras retirar su parte tímida y comenzar a socializar más, llegó a demostrar que cuando antes estaba en su burbuja, había analizado a detalle a las personas de su alrededor de manera inconsciente. No cabía duda en que sabría comunicar de manera correcta en sus pinturas el sentimiento que deseara expresar.

La semana pasó y no había hecho contacto con Adrien. Precisamente en esos días, su compañero gatuno se estuvo paseando por los tejados, cuando decidió transformarse para preguntarle si acaso patrullaba, o si podía acompañarle en esos paseos nocturnos porque igual necesitaba relajarse de tanto embrollo mental; al encontrarse, él con fingida simpleza le entregó el Miraculous de Hawkmoth, no quiso explicarle detalles del cómo lo consiguió, simplemente se excusó con que "Había acabado su trabajo asignado como superhéroe, y era hora de jugar con su bola de estambre" dicho esto, lo vio desaparecer con una esencia de melancolía.

Aunque regresando al asunto con Agreste. Cuando ya se encontraba a 3 días de finalizar vacaciones, perdió la esperanza de que pudiera recibir un mensaje en la madrugada; por un Adrien que se encontrara afuera de la entrada de su casa.

Y así llegó la fecha del regreso a clases. Su último semestre empezaría y el primer día como siempre, no era del todo necesario asistir. Sin embargo, como se despertó temprano decidió ir. Tenía media hora para pasearse antes de entrar a clase. Mientras caminaba por su parque preferido, el cual estaba de paso a la escuela, se encontró al causante de sus desvelos en las vacaciones. Había decidido pasarse de largo cuando él irrumpió en su camino.

—Marinette.

—Llegaré tarde al primer día.

No alzó la vista, intentó salir por el lado derecho.

—Todavía falta para que inicien clases —Le cerró el paso.

—Quería llegar con tiempo para estar al día con Alya —regresó de sus pasos para intentar ir a la fuga por el lado izquierdo.

—Puedes ponerte al día conmigo —No le permitió salirse con la suya.

—No quiero hablar contigo —Se quedó quieta frente a él, sin aún dirigirle la mirada a los ojos.

—Lo estás haciendo ahora mismo.

No contestó.

—¿En verdad no quieres regresar conmigo?

Soltó la pregunta tan fugazmente que Marinette se coloreó al instante. Quizás por rabia, vergüenza tal vez, o por su claro aprecio patente pese al trato del pasado.

—No y punto. Déjame ir ahora —respondió ahogando sus nervios que estaban de punta.

—En verdad quiero volver contigo.

—No me importa —Frunció el ceño. Si continuaba la situación por más tiempo sus barreras defensivas caerían.

—A mí sí. ¿Acaso no me extrañas?

—No te extraña porque está conmigo —Interrumpió una voz masculina.

Ella finalmente alzó la vista. Observo anonadada al chico frente suyo que le bloqueaba el acercamiento a Agreste.

—¿Marinette acaso sales con él? —cuestionó claramente sacado de onda.

Ella se quedó sin habla, petrificada. No tenía la menor idea de que decir.

—Llevamos un tiempo —habló tranquilo el otro chico.

—Le pregunte a ella, no a ti.

—Sí… —soltó insegura y se resguardo tras el chico frente suyo –Estoy saliendo con él.

Adrien se quedó sin habla.

—Viendo que no tienes más que decir; nos retiramos —su protector le tomó de la mano y al dar tres pasos, Adrien los detuvo.

—Quiero decirle una última cosa más a Marinette —Sin esperar respuesta del otro chico se acercó fugazmente a ella –Todavía te amo —Le besó la frente –Y no me importara esperarte.

El otro chico al ver que ella iba a comenzar a llorar. La abrazó.

–Vete —demandó. Agreste iba a decir algo en su defensa, pero al ver que los brazos de Marinette se movieron para aferrarse al chico, se retiró

* * *

 ** _Lu:_** xD jajajaj me encanto tu comentario 3 xD

 ** _SPAM N/A:_** los invito a escuchar " **Ver es el secreto"** un programa de radio por internet que esta a prueba en el que participo jeje... mañana de 2:00 a 3:00 pm en.. el link se encuentra en mi perfil jeje.

 _ **SPAM N/A 2:**_ Les recomiendo que se pasen por el fic " _ **MECENAS"**_ y espero dejen un lindo review xD jijiji

¿Review?


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic. Agradecimientos a Saorii Herondale por ser Beta reader del fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Sé que sonaré orgulloso, pero no regresaría con ella. Aceptarla después de todo lo ocurrido… sería aceptar que probablemente de nuevo ocurra... Eso de enamorarnos de la persona que está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿No dirá de manera implícita, que somos muy flojos cuando se trata de buscar el amor? A parte, por algo terminan las relaciones, ¿No?

* * *

 _ **Algún día, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar**_

 _ **En el paraíso, donde el arcoíris termina**_

Marinette estaba aterrada al tan solo pensar que Adrien se diera cuenta que ella no salía con nadie. Que le había mentido para no encarar más su propuesta de regresar a una relación que ya había dado término.

Sin embargo, al ver que tras el pase de lista rutinario ningún profesor nombraba a Adrien, se preocupó.

Para sorpresa suya, Chloe se dio a la tarea de llorar un día por la tarde sin consuelo alguno en los baños, y a ella le tocó escucharla pues había salido tarde por atender unos trámites faltantes para tener los papeles listos de la universidad.

Quizá Chloe seguía siendo igual de egocéntrica, vanidosa, con aire en la cabeza en vez de números y poesía, pese a ello, su trato con las personas había cambiado, debido a que casi pierde en un accidente a su mejor amiga; cosa que no le hubiera importado si Sabrina se hubiera lesionado la mano y asistido a clases para seguirle apoyando en una precaria condición, pero como se lesionó la cadera y tuvo que reposar medio semestre, Chloe sufrió mucho al no tener a su mano derecha cerca ayudándole con tareas, en exámenes y apoyo moral. Así que por lo mismo ahora le daba un nivel de importancia más a Sabrina y, por ende, había mejorado respecto en cuanto a relaciones humanas se trataba. Sólo un poco de hecho. Por lo tanto, decidió escucharla "sólo un poco", para ayudarla.

Tocó la puerta del baño dónde seguramente estaba dentro Chloe.

—¡Largo! —bramó Burgeois.

—Por lo visto estas bien —Se encaminó a la puerta de salida —Nos vemos mañana en clase —rodó el picaporte —No olvides tu tarea de química.

La puerta del baño dónde se encontraba Chloe se abrió. Y Marinette al ver esto detuvo su escape.

—Yo… no estoy bien —salió la voz con un toque de reproche por parte de Burgeois.

Marinette regresó de sus pasos y se quedó parada en la entrada del baño.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestionó.

—Adrien se fue a estudiar a Japón.

* * *

Feliz día de la mujer. Y como toda mujer que somos los dejo con lo complicado del final chiquitico.

 **¿Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic. Agradecimientos a Saorii Herondale por ser Beta reader del fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Sé que sonaré orgulloso, pero no regresaría con ella. Aceptarla después de todo lo ocurrido… sería aceptar que probablemente de nuevo ocurra... Eso de enamorarnos de la persona que está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿No dirá de manera implícita, que somos muy flojos cuando se trata de buscar el amor? A parte, por algo terminan las relaciones, ¿No?

* * *

 _ **No te deseo nada más que felicidad**_

 _ **Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo**_

Estaba en su cuarto semestre de la universidad; recostado en su árbol preferido de la ciudad universitaria mientras observaba a las nubes disolviéndose y de nueva cuenta uniéndose.

Cuando se enteró que su padre era Hawkmoth se las ingenió para quitarle el Miraculous. Le dolía ya bastante el que su padre fuera frío con él, aquella brecha entre ambos, pero aún más le llego el sentimiento cuando se enteró que era su propio padre el causante de todos los episodios amargos en París, que de no ser por Ladybug habrían acabado muy mal, por lo mismo no quiso entrar en detalles cuando se encontró con su compañera entregándole de manera inmediata el miraculous; tenía un peso menos encima porque sabía que con ello ya no se vería de manera tan frecuente con aquella heroína que fue su crush por tanto tiempo y, que por encontrar coincidencias con Marinette en su apariencia, decidió enfocarse en su compañera de clase cuando se rindió de conquistar a Ladybug.

Grato fue el sabor en cuanto ellos comenzaron a salir.

Se sentía con confianza, con seguridad, y entonces de nuevo se encontró con Ladybug por un akuma, quería contarle su gran felicidad, cuando ella le comentó con ojos iluminados de alegría, que ella estaba saliendo con el chico del cual estaba plenamente enamorada desde hace mucho tiempo, y que por lo mismo tenía más ánimos para derrotar al akuma.

Y eso le dolío, le dio una pizca de envidia, porque lo estuvo intentando por mucho tiempo y llegó el otro que quién sea qué fuera, provocando en menos de un pis pas, que Ladybug saliera con él. Pero se controló, él igual ahora tenía a su lado a Marinette, no tenía que sentir envidia, debía sentirse alegre por su compañera, con ello en mente se esfumo el sentimiento de frustración.

El año acababa y su compañera de hazañas, parecía más hermosa.

Y él de igual manera continuaba con Marinette, en cierto momento llegó a sentir que competía con Ladybug por quién mantenía la mejor relación de pareja; y le disgustaba pensar ocasionalmente que Ladybug tenía una mejor relación que él.

Entonces conoció a Kagami.

Una joven parecida en cuanto a destrezas físicas con Ladybug, mirada desbordante de confianza como ella y más semenjanzas…

Luego comparaba a su chica quien de vez en vez se tropezaba con sus mismos pies, aquella que bajaba la mirada apenas hacían contacto, la fémina que en un inicio de conocerse tartamudeaba como un cd rayado.

Y así comenzó en ir en caza de Kagami, hasta perderse y decidir cortar con Marinette.

De nuevo se topo con Ladybug para salvar Paris, pero ella se veía ida conforme las batallas pasaban, su tristeza en aquellos parpados se desbordaba, no daba explicación a su aspecto por más que él se lo preguntara tanto estando en su manera civil como en su forma de superhéroe gatuno. Él podía notar que Ladybug ya no le encontraba sentido a vencer al akumatizado, se notaba que lo hacía por el compromiso que tenía como portadora de aquel Miraculous. Temía que llegara el momento en que ella ya no se presentara a las batallas, pero no sucedió.

Entonces, tuvo la oportunidad mientras se destransformaron ambos en un mismo edificio separados por una puerta, esperaban a que recargaran su energía sus kwami con unas galletas de emergencia.

—Ladybug, no puedes seguir negando el qué no te ha ocurrido nada, no pareces tu misma estos días.

—Ya te he dicho que no es nada —habló tajante.

—No parece eso. No eres buena mintiendo.

Escuchó un suspiro tras la puerta.

—My lady… —Por parte de la heroína, ella sabía que no pararía de molestar su compañero gatuno hasta que recibiera respuesta.

—Me terminó mi novio por otra chica.

Con aquel comentario final escuchó que de nuevo ella se transformaba para continuar con el trabajo de héroe.

—Que desgraciado… —golpeó el piso.

—Mira quién lo dice —le contestó Plagg quién hace meses ya no le hablaba mucho.

Ambos compañeros se quedaron en silencio. Aquél día de manera pilota luchó contra el akuma. Es decir sin estar presente realmente. En pensamientos sólo recordaba a Marinette y el cómo se comportó con ella.

Llegó al final de sus flashbacks. Pues sintió la brisa caer, se levantó del lugar y se fue a su departamento. Su padre había quedado histérico cuando no logró encontrar su "Objeto preciado" y se desquitó con su hijo mandándolo al extranjero a estudiar. No le parecía nada diferente a cuando vivía con su padre.

Al abrir su departamento, aventó sus cosas para luego estirarse en su sillón. Entonces continuó recordando.

Tras darse cuenta que Marinette había ocultado muy bien el pesar que sintió cuando rompieron. Reflexionó acerca de su relación con Kagami y la que tuvo con Marinette, dándose cuenta que tenían grandes diferencias.

Los combates que como Chat Noir tenía al lado de Ladybug para salvar a Paris, se hacían de manera monótona por ambas partesn.

Una tarde mientras paseaba con Kagami para recordar esa chispa que lo hizo actuar hace tiempo para escogerla a ella, al igual que para ignorar ese pensamiento del que la relación que tuvo con Marinette ganaba por mucho. Vislumbro a Du Pain-Cheng en una tienda de materiales por lo que, sin pensarlo, animó a Kagami a que fueran a ver lo que había en la tienda. Lo que no se esperó es que viera a Nathaniel acompañando a Marinette. La sangre le hervía y en el fondo gritaba "Ella no te hara caso nunca". Entonces se cruzaron. Y el ambiente se tensó.

Nathaniel se excusó y se fue junto con Marinette. Dejando a Adrien con Kagami. Agreste deseaba en esos instantes, el que su actual novia fuera Marinette.

Luego llegó el asunto de que Kagami necesitaba hacer un viaje a Barcelona, y los medios de comunicación sacaron según sus trapitos sucios, aunque en realidad solo había sido su antigua relación, Kagami en esos momentos le repetía constantemente como perico a su parecer, el qué no pensaba en Joan y le alegraba estar ahora con él. Pero en realidad eso no le importaba.

Le parecía indiferente.

Finalmente Kagami se fue de viaje, y el bum de un reportero fue publicado en las redes, en donde se viralizaba una foto en la que Kagami y Joan tomaban un café, augurando que reavivaban viejas cenizas. Y recordó las palabras de Marinette "En un futuro podremos hablar de esto como viejos amigos".

Le siguió importando poco el asunto de Kagami, sin embargo dentro suyo, añoraba con más intensidad a Marinette, aquella chica con olor a pan dulce, esa fémina que solía jugar con su cabello y quién nunca olvidaba decirle su sentir por él.

Finalmente no lo soporto más, y en cuanto regresó Kagami, cortó con esa relación. Kagami… no lo tomó muy bien. Sin embargo, se decidió que ella tendría la palabra en los medios para explicar su rompimiento. Y así fue.

Mientras se ideaba el plan de cómo ir a pedirle a Marinette volver, vio a su padre transformarse en Papillon. El mundo en el que se encontraba se desmoronaba, y lo que ya entonces deseaba con fervor era encontrar una base de resguardo, en dónde se sintiera seguro, con confianza y amado. Quería a Marinette devuelta.

Esa noche tras vencer al akumatizado. Se fue directo a su casa, se sentía emocionado, porque finalmente sabía lo que quería. Y no era a su crush Ladybug, ella le demostró lo que era amar de manera unilateral. Tampoco a Kagami quien fue simple atracción.

Quería a Marinette con quien si bien, en un inicio no tuvo una buena razón para estar con ella más que la semejanza de su crush, en el proceso llegó a sentirse completo con ella. Fue un tonto por dejarse llevar por mera atracción. Y no lo volvería a hacer. No cometería ese mismo error.

Llegó por la madrugada a la casa de su amada, de pie frente a la entrada, con las manos temblando de nervios y emoción fugaz (hasta ese momento, finalmente comprendiendo el tartamudeo de Marinette), le envió un mensaje:

"Me gustaría hablar contigo.

¿Puedes salir?

Te esperaré"

Sintió el sereno, temblaba, hasta que finalmente la vio salir corriendo, creyó por un instante en que se lanzaría hacia él para un efusivo abrazo, pero lo que recibió en primera instancia fue una tela pesada que le aventó. Y luego palabras cortantes de su parte.

Y en pleno momento en que había conseguido acercarse a ella, recibió la llamada de su padre. Quería ignorarlo, pero de alguna manera se había dado cuenta de su ausencia en plena madrugada. De mala gana se retiro. No sin antes pedirle que lo pensara.

Al llegar su padre lo castigó. Le funcionaba bien para así poder estudiar el momento oportuno en que le quitaría el Miraculous.

Lo malo del asunto, fue cuando sólo podía escabullirse por minutos sin ser detectado por su padre, de manera que no pudo verse físicamente con Marinette, hasta después de entregarle el Miraculous a Ladybug y saber que su padre había decidido determinantemente mandarlo a Japón. Por lo que antes de tomar el vuelo, la espero en el parque que solía cruzar ella, si no la encontraba iría a verla expresamente al salón, pero sí la encontró.

Lamentablemente. Se enteró que ella ya había comenzado a salir con Luka, y eso no formaba parte del plan en tener una relación a distancia con Marinette. Pese a ello le juró esperarla.

Y eso había estado haciendo aquellos años en que se la pasó estudiando en Japón. No había salido con nadie más. Porque soñaba con que; al final de obtener su título de licenciatura, podría ir a trabajar de manera estable en París e ir sin problema alguno a reconquistar a Marinette aunque estuviera con Luka. La conquistaría, por lo mientras, en lo que su anhelado encuentro llegaba, le deseaba a Marinette felicidad.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **Los invito a escucharnos mañana a las 2 de la tarde en el link que les dejó en mi profile (/owo))**_


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic. Agradecimientos a Saorii Herondale por ser Beta reader del fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Sé que sonaré orgulloso, pero no regresaría con ella. Aceptarla después de todo lo ocurrido… sería aceptar que probablemente de nuevo ocurra... Eso de enamorarnos de la persona que está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿No dirá de manera implícita, que somos muy flojos cuando se trata de buscar el amor? A parte, por algo terminan las relaciones, ¿No?

* * *

 _ **Y llévala**_

 _ **Llévala a la luna por mí.** _

_—Lo lamento —le expresó seriamente el doctor a ella._

 _—No… descuide, es mejor saberlo ahora —le sonrió—. Le agradezco mucho, doctor._

 _—Me alegra ver que lo toma tan asertivamente._

 _—Es lo que me dicen muchos —sonrió apenada –Que soy asertiva —extendió sus manos en modo de expresar qué no se explicaba eso, pero que aún así lo aceptaba._

 _El doctor se rió._

 _—Me alegro por usted. Aunque regresando al tema, no olvide a pesar de todo el continuar con sus chequeos._

 _—Descuide, no lo olvidaré._

 _Salió del establecimiento, y en lo que el viento le acariciaba el cabello llegó un joven a taparle los ojos._

 _—¿Qué tal te fue en el chequeo? —Le besó en el cuello a Marinette, quien en un inicio tuvo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja para luego transformarse en una expresión triste._

 _—Tengo algo que contarte que esta fuera de nuestros planes —el joven dejó de taparle la visión, para permitirle voltearse y abrazarle –Lamento tanto el que no podamos ser padres._

 _Y esa noticia le llegó en valde de agua fría; liquido que empapo directa y totalmente a su prometido Luka._

24 años tenía Marinette, hace dos años había roto su compromiso de boda con Luka, debido a que él quería hijos y… sí… obtendría uno, pero no con quien estaba comprometido en ese entonces. La noticia de saber que Rouss estaba embarazada de Luka, la destrozó por completo. Sin embargo, no pidió explicaciones, simplemente les deseó lo mejor a ambos, y rompió el compromiso para que ellos pudieran unirse y formar una familia; un cálido hogar para el bebé que ahora ya tenía más de un año. Cantaba en el transporte a su trabajo —Llévala a la luna por mí~- Siempre pensando al llegar a aquella estrofa en Luka, pidiéndole con el corazón que cuidara de Rouss y al bebé.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

Siento la demora, pero piensen el lado bueno, ya falta menos de una semana para el proximo jueves xD


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic. Agradecimientos a Saorii Herondale por ser Beta reader del fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Sé que sonaré orgulloso, pero no regresaría con ella. Aceptarla después de todo lo ocurrido… sería aceptar que probablemente de nuevo ocurra... Eso de enamorarnos de la persona que está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿No dirá de manera implícita, que somos muy flojos cuando se trata de buscar el amor? A parte, por algo terminan las relaciones, ¿No?

* * *

 _ **Llévala como me lo prometiste**_

Apenas llegó al trabajo, tomó las escaleras para evitar toparse a su jefe, quien no paró en querer meterse en su relación con Luka apenas hubo regresado de Japón, aún cuando estaba comprometida con Luka, le daba asco escuchar a su jefe diciéndole

– _Si te divorcias yo seguiré esperándote_ —con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Y peor tantito cuando este se enteró que ya no estaba comprometida.

—¿Cuándo aceptarás mi propuesta de ir por un café?— El propietario de la voz, la pilló por sorpresa y casi se cae de las escaleras, pero él lo evitó al tomarla de la cintura, ayudándo a que recobrara el equilibrio.

—Director Agreste, con todo respeto. Tengo trabajo que hacer —quitó la mano de él que aún continuaba en su cadera. –Gracias —le mostró una sonrisa falsa y se dirigió a su área de trabajo.

Nino subía las escaleras en esos momentos.

—Dejala respirar director~.

—Hey, no tendrías tu cargo de no ser por mí.

—Y ella podría terminar renunciando si sigues así.

—Me estoy pensando en si removerte de tu cargo.

—Hazlo, ya te arrepentirás, sin mí tus spots publicitarios no pegarían.

El director se abstuvo a simplemente gruñir, ya que tenía razón.

—Por eso dije que es mejor que estes en ese cargo.

Nino rió.

—De cualquier manera, ¿por qué sigues tras Marinette? Ya van dos años y no veo nada de avances.

Adrien sonrió con añoranza.

—Le prometí que la esperaría, seguiré esperándola hasta que ella quiera estar conmigo.

—Pues parece que será una larga espera —se recargó encima de su amigo mientras le señalaba la escena en que un compañero de trabajo se acercaba con claras intenciones a Marinette.

A Adrien se le encogió el corazón.

—Pase lo que pase, seguiré esperándola.

Su amigo solo negó con la cabeza.

—Tú la perdiste hace años, ya déjala ir.

—Fue un error, soy humano...

—Da igual, solo te aconsejo que es mejor que vayas pensando en conocer a alguien más.

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic. Agradecimientos a Saorii Herondale por ser Beta reader del fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Sé que sonaré orgulloso, pero no regresaría con ella. Aceptarla después de todo lo ocurrido… sería aceptar que probablemente de nuevo ocurra... Eso de enamorarnos de la persona que está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿No dirá de manera implícita, que somos muy flojos cuando se trata de buscar el amor? A parte, por algo terminan las relaciones, ¿No?

* * *

 ** _Dile todo el tiempo que la amas_**

Quería enviarle un mensaje de felicitaciones a Marinette por ser promovida a ser supervisora del área de diseño y finalmente dejar de ser parte del área de producción. Pero no sabía si ella se lo tomaría a mal, pensando en que fue obra suya y no por sus propios meritos.

Así que guardó el teléfono y simplemente se abstuvo a que ella lo leyera en el comunicado de los trabajadores.

—Dime que esto no es cierto, me he esforzado más que Du Pain-Cheng, claramente esto es favoritismo, director —mencionó con amargura Mónica, una de las nuevos integrantes que se postuló para el ascenso.

—Empleada, Mónica; ¿Qué se necesita en el área de diseño?

—Innovación, compromiso…

La interrumpió el director.

—Repita la primera palabra que dijo

—Innovación.

—Ahora, explique —sacó un folder con el titulo "Diseños veraniegos por Mónica", lo abrió frente a ella—. El por qué sus diseños parecen –sacó otro folder nombrado "Propuesta para la línea de primavera por Marinette" igualmente lo abrió ante ella—. Copias con pequeñas diferencias de los bocetos de Marinette de la línea pasada, ¿Eso es innovación Mónica?

Ella se quedó petrificada.

—Me gustaría darle una advertencia, no estuve cuando fue aceptada a la empresa por el viaje de vinculación con Tokyo, sin embargo, quiero que tome a consideración que si mis sospechas son comprobadas; de que usted no cumple con los requisitos para ser parte del personal. Tendrá que ser informada en breve para que limpie su área de trabajo y le dé espacio a un candidato que sí cumpla como es debido.

Desde ese día se corrió el rumor que si preguntas de más por el ascenso de Du Pain-Cheng corres el riesgo de la actual desempleada Mónica.

Varios temían y admiraban a Marinette por los rumores. Sin embargo ella ignoraba esos comentarios, continuaba trabajando con pasión. Una ocasión en que se quedó hasta tarde, escuchó los pasos de alguien por el área de proyectos a lanzar en el mercado. Temió que fuera un espía de una empresa contricante y se acercó sigilosa al lugar.

Cuando vio una sombra masculina alta, no dudó en acercarse para asentarle un golpe que lo dejó nockeado.

Chilló de susto al darse cuenta que era su jefe.

No quería ser despedida como Monica.

No sabía qué hacer así que simplemente lo colocó sobre su regazo, hasta que él comenzó a abrir sus parpados.

—¿Marinette? —pronunció débil.

—Lo siento, creí que venía un espía a robar documentos.

La expresión de su jefe demostraba su contrariedad.

Es decir… tenían muy buena seguridad para ser una empresa en crecimiento, más que nada también por los grados de inseguridad que se estaban viviendo en la ultima década. Pese a ello, le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Menos mal que te sabes defender, así no me preocupare cuando te quedes hasta tarde por el trabajo.

La expresión en el rostro de su jefe asemejaba a la de un gato, y eso provocó la risa de Marinette.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, s-solo espero que no me vaya a despedir… —comentó recordando que acababa de golpear a su jefe–. Disculpe mi error.

—No te pienso despedir —se rió–. Así que disculpa acep… —su rostro demostró malicia, Marinette quiso por un momento aventarlo e irse corriendo, pero se abstuvo de ello al ver que su jefe se levantó de su regazo–. Solo aceptare tu disculpa si tomas un café conmigo.

—No me gusta el café —se excusó.

—Un té.

Lo vio acercarse más y más, así que se levantó de rápido.

—Bien.

—¿Este sábado?

—Pero es mañana.

—¿Estás ocupada?

Marinette buscó una excusa y al no encontrarla se frustró.

—N-no realmente.

—Bien, paso por ti a las 8.

Iba a preguntar el cómo sabía su jefe en donde vivía pero pensó que seguramente era por la información que se da antes de empezar a trabajar y se queda en el expediente. Bufó.

—Con su permiso me retiro —se encaminó a tomar su cosas. Su jefe checó el reloj de mano que tenía y la detuvo.

—Pero ya es pasada de la medianoche, ¿Aún tienes transporte?

—Pensaba en pedir un Uber —mencionó con simpleza mientras se dirigía a su espacio de trabajo para guardar algunos papeles en su folder.

Agreste sintió que se le erizaba la piel.

—Permiteme llevarte —No confiaba en ese tipo de transportes desde que Nino dijo que le dieron un susto y el índice de asaltos a los mismos aumento a la par que los casos de feminicidios.

—Siempre he querido saber lo qué es tomar un Uber —agregó en excusa.

—No, no, no, en verdad permíteme llevarte —insistió aún más.

—Pero… —No tenía más excusas.

—Acepta por favor —Casi le suplicó con la mirada.

—Bien —Hizo un puchero aguantando su fastidio mientras se colgaba el bolso.

—Preguntale a Nino el por qué no es bueno tomar un Uber y entenderas mi insistencia —comentó tras cerrar la oficina.

El tiempo pasó volando. Hablaron tanto mientras Adrien la llevaba a su casa, en el proceso Marinette seguía desconfiando de su jefe, pero Agreste de una u otra manera consiguió que ella se sintiera en un ambiente conocido, tanto así que en la despedida se dijeron al unísono

"Nos vemos mañana" con una gran naturalidad y soltura.

Marinette durmió tranquila, no sin antes pensar en que antes de salir con Adrien iría por algo para picar. Tikki simplemente la veía con preocupación. No sabía si era buena idea que fuera a aquella salida de "Té". Pese a ello concilió el sueño justo como su portadora.

Por la parte de Adrien, aquél adulto se encontraba eufórico, tan feliz estaba que le dio más porción del queso usual a Plagg, kwami que estaba de igual manera contento por su portador, si bien, antes se había enfadado con su humano por el desastre que cometió hace tiempo, ahora se alegraba porque realmente siguiera su corazón, como él seguía a su estómago cuando se trataba de queso.

Eran las 6 de la mañana, iba cómodamente en un conjunto deportivo, con una gorra que levantaba sutilmente su cabello en una sola coleta. Solamente iba por un poco de comida para desayunar. Al salir del local con pan y un poco de fruta se detuvo en el semáforo. Entonces una abuelita le comentó que tenía sus agujetas desatadas, le agradeció y se arrodilló para atárselas, pasó una bicicleta a una gran velocidad que la empujó hacia la carretera cuando precisamente el semáforo aún no cambiaba de color para ceder el paso a los peatones.

Sintió el terror embargarla, cuando Chat Noir la salvó del peligro.

Estaba llena de miedo, así que aún cuando estaba a salvo no se despegó del héroe hasta estar tranquila. No estaba en su transformación de Ladybug, estaba de manera civil, y en verdad que eso fue el causante de todo su miedo al sentirse frágil; cuando se sintió mejor le agradeció al héroe gatuno, quien de hecho hace ya bastante tiempo no había visto más que por medio de los periódicos que colocaban en primera plana hazañas suyas.

El héroe gatuno tenía un brillo extraño en su mirar así que se alejó cautelosa cuando escuchó que éste quería hablar con ella por más tiempo.

—No puedo, yo… tengo planes para esta tarde, tengo prisa —Y con ello se dio a la fuga a su casa.

Chat Noir con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la vio irse. Ella misma había dicho que tenía planes para la tarde. No lo había olvidado. No había sido fantasía suya el que finalmente Marinette aceptara tomar algo con él.

–Espero con ansias el día en que me dejes decirte de nuevo un te amo —soltó emocionado para luego regresar a su hogar y pensar en los temas que hablaría con ella; La ropa que usaría, la colonía que escogería, ¿Usar sus zapatos de la suerte sería mucho? No lo sabía, simplemente estaba emocionado.

* * *

Tenía la actualización desde el 8 de Abril y apenas lo subí... no ma, como se me ha pasado el tiempo en la uni y memes... no tengo perdón, pero espero que en breve les actualice los demás capis porque mi beta me paso ya todos, así que solo es cosa de subirlos. Ya esta por finalizar esta historia y dependiendo de lo que digais colocare solo un final o el segundo que es el alternativo.


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic. Agradecimientos a Saorii Herondale por ser Beta reader del fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Sé que sonaré orgulloso, pero no regresaría con ella. Aceptarla después de todo lo ocurrido… sería aceptar que probablemente de nuevo ocurra... Eso de enamorarnos de la persona que está a la vuelta de la esquina. ¿No dirá de manera implícita, que somos muy flojos cuando se trata de buscar el amor? A parte, por algo terminan las relaciones, ¿No?

* * *

 _ **Así como me lo dijiste a mí la última vez.**_

Sí, sin duda alguna su relación con Marinette había cambiado, faltaba poco para que él encontrara oportuno el pedirle salir formalmente; iniciar de cero, olvidar la relación que tuvieron de adolescentes y pensar en algo más serio, ser esposos, tener unos hamsters, hijos… Deseaba tener uno, pero… Conocía la realidad de Marinette, no quería plantearle la idea de recurrir a la parte científica para tener uno tan prematuramente, pero no podía evitar el soñar cuanto más sentía cercana a Marinette.

Qué tonto, qué estúpido, se sentía un pend***. Claro, hablar como amigos no quería decir que ella ya hubiera desarrollado de nuevo sentimientos por él, pero cuanto le dolió saber que Aldo y ella salían como pareja por medio de facebook.

—Hey… ¡Adrien! —le gritó su amigo moreno.

—He, así sí, sí, está bien lo que dijiste

—Estas mal, bro, no he dicho nada relevante, ni si quiera he colocado las opciones músicales para este nuevo post publicitario.

El rubio se aplastó el rostro con ambas manos.

—Lo siento, Nino, no he sido yo últimamente.

—Ya olvida a Marinette.

Se coloreó por la pena Agreste. Había caído su productividad como jefe al ver lo bien que le iba a Aldo con Marinette. De hecho faltaba más a menudo, y esa ocasión se había presentado porque tenía que hacer la prueba musical del post.

—No es fácil… —La silla en la que estaba tenía la ventaja de dar vueltas sobre su eje, así que le dio la espalda a Nino. Pero no funcionó mucho, ya que su amigo le giró de nueva cuenta para hablarle cara a cara.

—Mira, plantéatelo de está manera; la tuviste a tu lado. Fueron felices. Fuiste un idiota y la dejaste. Te diste cuenta de tu error y quisiste enmendarlo, pero hay errores que tienes que aprender a vivir sus consecuencias a lo largo de tu vida, y el saber que Marinette no piensa volver contigo es una de tantos otros ejemplos. Ahora sólo continua, tal como ella lo hizo al saber de tu decisión en un pasado. Continua.

Y en su mente resonó "Me gustaría verte feliz pase lo que pase". Esas palabras que le comunicó Marinette en su término de relación juvenil.

—Nino… me tengo que ir —No esperó a lo que fuera a decir su amigo, simplemente se dirigió de manera apresurada a Marinette, agradeció el encontrarla sin la compañía de Aldo.

—Hey, es bueno verte de nuevo Jefe —le saludó animadamente Marinatte. Él se quedó de pie frente suyo.

—Sí… sabes, me gustaría verte feliz pase lo que pase —mostró su sonrisa.

Marinete pestañeó confundida. En esos momentos estaba muy feliz, todo iba viento en popa con Aldo y se llevaba mejor con su jefe, ¿qué más podía desear para ser feliz?

—Claro, que así será —hizo un ademan parecido a un soldado acatando ordenes, y con ello ambos se soltaron a reír.

Entonces llegó Aldo.

—Hey, ¿de qué me perdi? —pasó su brazo alrededor de Marinette.

Adrien sintió su corazón encongerse y se regañó mentalmente.

—En realidad de nada —contestó Adrien para luego acercarsele y confiarle al oído de Aldo en un susurro –Cuídala mucho. Llévala a la luna por mí —se separó de su empleado que quedo un tanto desconcertado, y dio unos pasos atrás –Muy bien, yo, me retiro por unos asuntos. Espero estar enterado pronto de que han avanzado en la línea de invierno de este año —Al ver los asentamientos de cabeza por parte de la pareja, sonrió triunfante y se retiró.

* * *

¿Review?


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic. Agradecimientos a Saorii Herondale por ser Beta reader del fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Mira, plantéatelo de está manera; la tuviste a tu lado. Fueron felices. Fuiste un idiota y la dejaste. Te diste cuenta de tu error y quisiste enmendarlo, pero hay errores que tienes que aprender a vivir sus consecuencias a lo largo de tu vida, y el saber que Marinette no piensa volver contigo es una de tantos otros ejemplos. Ahora sólo continua, tal como ella lo hizo...

* * *

 ** _Algún día, sé que nos volveremos a encontrar_**

 ** _En el paraíso, donde el arcoíris termina_**

Fue un testigo para la firma del acta de matrimonio de Marinette.

Fue quién aprobó la licencia de vacaciones del nuevo matrimonio.

Fue quién le deseó hace un año felicidad.

Fue quién la dejó ir hace 8 años.

Y aun así, cada día soñaba con aquel paraíso en el cual era la pareja de Marinette.

Aquel oasis en el que cuidaban ambos de sus hamsters e iban como tortolos a los cinemas.

Aquella utopia en que le daba muestras de afecto a su amada.

Pero su realidad seguía siendo: Que cada mañana se despertaba abrazando una almohada en vez de aquella fémina.

En cada desayuno, su mesa parecía una estúpida inversión por lo extenso que era cuando era el único que comía en ese mueble de manera rutinaria.

Cada que sabía que saldría tarde del trabajo, miraba con añoranza el teléfono.

Un teléfono que nunca sonaba porque no había nadie esperándolo en casa.

Sí, era una persona que sentía todos los días la pérdida de lo qué pudo haber sido una vida diferente a la que tenía como realidad.

* * *

Y pues... este es el final de la historia chicos. Gracias por sus reviews, lamento ya no haber contestado los ultimos, pero me alegraba mucho el saber su opinión :3

¿Review?

 **Psdt: ¿Quieren qué suba el final alternativo?**


	17. Final Alternativo

**DISCLAIMER**

 _Los personajes pertenecen a_ _Thomas Astruc_ _, el escrito fue inspirado por la canción cover de_ _Moira dela Torre_ _: Take Her to the Moon For Me. Créditos al respectivo autor de la imagen. Es un song-fic. Agradecimientos a Saorii Herondale por ser Beta reader del fic._

* * *

 **CLASIFICACIÓN**

 _T_

* * *

 **SUMMARY**

Mira, plantéatelo de está manera; la tuviste a tu lado. Fueron felices. Fuiste un idiota y la dejaste. Te diste cuenta de tu error y quisiste enmendarlo, pero hay errores que tienes que aprender a vivir sus consecuencias a lo largo de tu vida, y el saber que Marinette no piensa volver contigo es una de tantos otros ejemplos. Ahora sólo continua, tal como ella lo hizo...

* * *

 ** _No te deseo nada más que felicidad_**

 ** _Hasta que nos encontremos otra vez_**

Marinette con sus 57 años, se dedicó a ver al hombre a su lado en aquella cama. Ya tenían 10 años juntos.

Parecía irreal.

Pero ahí estaba, respirando tranquilamente al compás de un sueño, en el que ella auguraba estar.

Se giró sobre sí, para quedar boca arriba. Miraba el techo. Se levantó de la cama cuidadosamente para no despertar a su esposo, se colocó un sueter más, porque su pijama era ligera y sentía el frío matutino, puestas sus pantuflas de hámster bajo a la cocina. Se preparó un vaso de agua y entonces notó el receptor de mensajes telefónico titilante en su tono carmín. Presionó el botón para escuchar en primera instancia el "Tiene un mensaje" y después reproducir por inercia la grabación.

—¡Hola! Saben, Marck, Leyla y yo pensamos en ir a visitarlos este año, seguramente papá Adrien estará encantado y querrá mimar a Leyla en los días que estemos, pero quisiéramos apartar un día para ir a visitar la tumba de papá Aldo, ya han sido 15 años desde aquel día… —Por su mente pasó rápidamente el recuerdo del choque, en el que el único que perdió la vida fue su primer esposo, tragó agua mientras continuaba escuchando el mensaje de su hija –Aparte, queremos decirles el sexo de nuestro segundo bebé. ¡Los amo! Pronto les avisaremos en qué fechas estaremos. Cuídense, chao.

Ahí acabó el mensaje. Marinette sonrió. Pronto vendría su hija, su yerno, su nieta, y la noticia de si será el siguiente nieto; niño o niña. Regresó al cuarto para ver a su esposo que estaba sentado en la cama aún adormilado, vio exactamente el cómo hizo un puchero Agreste para luego extender su brazos, ella se encaminó para luego fundirse con él en un abrazo –Tenía tanto frío sin ti, my lady —le besó.

—Sólo me fui por unos minutos —contestó divertida.

—Sentí que eran años —le reprochó mientras continuaba robándole besos.

—Entonces habrá qué compensártelo, ¿Verdad? —le sonrió coqueta, a lo que Adrien no esperó más y comenzó a intensificar la cercanía de ambos.

Aún con diez años de matrimonio nunca pararía en sentirse afortunado de finalmente tener a lado a la mujer que tanto añoró. Perdió años por su estupidez juvenil, pero los años dan experiencia y te enseñan lo que realmente quieres en la vida, pase lo que pase.

* * *

Y bueno chicos, finalmente aquí teneis el final alternativo.

Gracias por leer la historia

:3 les aprecio un mogollón por darse la oportunidad de leer el fic.


End file.
